


I can’t say no to you, I don’t want to

by solarfemm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Australia, Holidays, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarfemm/pseuds/solarfemm
Summary: Thor’s open shirt flaps behind him like a cape, the Hawaiian print and his blonde locks turning him into a beacon in the night. He’s so goddamn beautiful that Steve developed a complex about why Thor chose him, out of all the people at Lefty’s who battled him in a lager drinking match, to bed that night, but even though he had a three-day hangover that even a glass of raw eggs and sriracha couldn’t cure, he wasn’t about to let Thor out of his apartment the next morning without at least adding him on Facebook.





	I can’t say no to you, I don’t want to

Steve is, like, three-quarters the way to drunk by the time Thor pulls him off the chaize and pulls out his longboard, and yeah, it’s 9.30 at night and they’ve been pre-gaming since 1, and okay, aside from a Hungry Jack’s run in the morning they’ve only had a block of cheese and 800 Jatz between them, and sure, Steve said he was going to use this holiday to put in some gym time but so far it’s just been a daily toss up between surfing and fucking Thor on their holiday couch in their holiday cabin while they eat artisinal holiday platters provided by the AirBnB holiday hosts, but he’s already forgotten what day it is and why they’re at Surfers anyway, so he lets Thor pull him up and follows him out the door.

The streets are still lit up and crowded with enough people it’s not like a ghost town like any given area of Brisbane always is past 8pm, and it’s nice to be in a place where they don’t have to stifle their energy. Thor is big, loud, larger than life. He downs stout like it’s water on a hot day, and every holiday they take, though few and far between and usually not even out of the state, is an excuse for him to get loose and befriend tourists in that kind-hearted way of his, while Steve tags along behind him and watches him work his charm. 

They glide down the esplanade with the cool autumn breeze soothing their sun-tinged skin, sobering up in a natural way that doesn’t involve Thor dunking Steve’s head in the sink before he passes out on the table at Greek Street Grill and gives himself a concussion. Thor’s open shirt flaps behind him like a cape, the Hawaiian print and his blonde locks turning him into a beacon in the night. He’s so goddamn beautiful that Steve developed a complex about why Thor chose him, out of all the people at Lefty’s who battled him in a lager drinking match, to bed that night, but even though he had a three-day hangover that even a glass of raw eggs and sriracha couldn’t cure, he wasn’t about to let Thor out of his apartment the next morning without at least adding him on Facebook.

The market stalls are in the process of packing up, but Thor could sweet talk his way into anything and stops at one that catches his eye, kicking his board up. A woman with a mane of flaming-red hair has her feet up on the table and her head in a book while a man next to her, who looks like he hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in years, is putting away the goods. Knives of all kinds are placed across the table: daggers, blades, tactical knives with intricately carved wooden handles and deadly-looking steel that the man touches with care. Thor is practically salivating when Steve pulls up next to him, inspecting each one.

The woman puts her book down a fraction and arches an eyebrow at them. “See something you like?” She has a thick Russian accent, and a familiar face that Steve recognises from a place he can’t recall.

“I do.” Thor points to one of them. “The Damascus knife, you make it?”

“We make all of these,” the man says, in the same accent, “Cut the blades, carve the handles, make the sheaths. Vegan leather, though. No animals were harmed in the making of these knives.”

Steve whistles under his breath. He’s not much of a weapons guy, mostly boxes with a little bit of muay thai thrown in when he has the time, but Thor is great in the kitchen and appreciates a sharp knife.

“Can I?” Thor points and the man nods.

“Knock yourself out.”

Thor picks up the biggest one, balancing it in his hands. Steve half expects him to start waving it around or challenge one of them to a “that’s not a knife, this is a knife” fight, which is exactly the kind of thing Thor would do, but he doesn’t; he just inspects the blade and holds it by the handle as if testing it out.

Steve points to the skinny knives in front of the woman. “What are these little ones called?”

“These ones are arrow throwing knives.”

“Vegan, right? You don’t hunt, do ya?”

The man stares Steve down long enough that Steve feels like he’s offended him. “I’ve done enough killing in my time.”

The woman laughs at the expression on Steve’s face and the step he takes away. “James and I met in the Armed Forces. I wouldn’t recommend it if you’re after a good time. It changes you, you know?”

Steve doesn’t know how she can be so blase about it, especially considering the truly haunted look on James’s face, but he holds out his hand anyway. “Steve Rogers.”

“Natalia,” she says with a smile, and it hits Steve where he knows her from.

“The Black Widow, right? On YouTube?”

Her smile grows wider. “Ya, that’s me. Natalia Romanova, nice to meet you.” She takes his hand and shakes it gently. She’s a powerhouse in her videos, but she seems so soft right now. Steve wonders how much of it in an act, and how badly she could break his face if she wanted to.

“I’m a big fan. I love the videos where you take on UFC guys.”

Natalia shakes out her hair. “Yes, it’s fun. They think because I am little they can break me, but I’m too fast for them. Men have such tiny egos, especially when faced with a woman who can kick their asses.”

“I’d hate to see how badly you’d kick my arse,” Steve says, making Natalia laugh. 

“You are big guy. Maybe not so easy for me?” 

“You’d just go easy on me, wouldn’t ya?”

She licks her lips and looks from James to Thor and back to Steve. James is demonstrating how sharp the knives are by cutting up pieces of fruit, and Thor is handling one of the throwing knives like he’s gunning to test it. “Wanna find out?”

And that’s how they end up back at their AirBnB, Steve facedown in the dirt, Natasha’s wrapped around him like an octopus and squeezing the air out of his lungs with her thighs. It doesn’t take long for her to take him down, and even less time to put the chokehold on, so he taps out before he loses consciousness and she lets go. Thor and James cheer from the sides, Thor sloshing his beer around and almost falling off the patio as he stands with his arms up. Natalia jumps up with a cry of delight, helping Steve up; he considers himself a fit guy, but he’s not match for her strength and speed.

She points to Thor and James and shouts, “Your turn.” James, who is cut from marble, and Thor, who stopped working out eight months ago after an injury and instead of returning to his days of gruelling workouts and three-a-day protein shakes has taken a life of leisure, spare a laugh, so Natalia lets it go. She and Steve join them on the patio, grabbing the beers Thor hands around and crashing on the couches. 

It’s a mystery how the night is going to go, but Steve has come to expect that from Thor. They’ve only been dating for a year, friends for a bit longer, but, if he said he knew before they started dating that he was going to end up in an AirBnB on the coast with a couple of Russian knife-making soldiers while Thor passes around a joint, he would be lying.

Natalia’s watching Steve carefully as she takes a drag. “You gay?” Steve looks at Thor, who is looking at Steve back with a smirk on his face.

“Uh, yeah?”

She passes the joint to James, who holds it with his thumb and forefinger. “You single?”

“Nah.”

“Too bad. James is looking for family visa. You look like a fun guy, and pretty too. You want to fuck him?”

Steve chokes on nothing, Thor starts laughing, and James scowls harder than he was scowling before. “I’m flattered but I’m—” Not going to marry someone who looks like he could kill me several different ways and also carries an array of knives. “—taken.”

Thor shrugs. “It doesn’t bother me, mate. Fuck whoever ya want.”

Steve can feel himself go red and turns to him, trying not to sound like the most whipped guy in the universe, or at least this patio. “I don’t want to. I only wanna fuck you.” 

Okay, so he is the most whipped guy in the universe, and he does only want to fuck Thor; he wants all that sappy shit like getting an apartment together instead of just crashing at Thor’s sharehouse in his double king bed where he has bedded many an adventurous fellow before he met Steve, and adopting a rescue dog with anxiety who learns to trust humans again with their help, and eventually, like, getting married and settling down or some shit. That’s where Steve sees this going, because, fuck it, he’s in love with Thor and he’s come close to saying it before, but the moment never seemed right, and what if Thor still thinks this is a casual thing instead of the foundations of a life together? Steve should really work on his communication skills.

Thor’s expression softens and he kisses Steve’s temple, his beard tickling Steve’s skin. He loves Thor’s beard, long enough now to give him rug burn between his ass cheeks, and his long hair that he ties into a loose knot. He sees the looks people shoot Thor and it gives Steve a sense of pride that Thor’s his boyfriend. Everyone loves Thor, but Thor likes Steve enough to bring him home and fuck him the way he wants and needs to be fucked, to tell him stupid jokes about his housemates, to pull him back to bed and kiss him witless when he says he needs to go because he’s got a client all the way in bayside in forty minutes and he has to go home and shower first. Steve’s life with Thor over the past year has been like living in summer eating Zooper Doopers and lazing poolside with a cider in each hand, every day a holiday.

Thor’s still looking at him with that soft expression and Steve’s zoned out just staring at the freckles on his nose thinking about how much he wants to kiss Thor, but they have company and it would be ru—okay, so now Natalia and James are making out, so Steve stubs out the joint, takes Thor’s hand, and leads him to the main bedroom where they spend the rest of the night indulging in each other like they do their holidays.


End file.
